Gordon Ramsay Bolton
- |guaranteed = A Number (0) A busted copy of Wandoos 98 (0-4) |random = Bloody Cleaver (0-4) Chef's Hat (0-4) Chef's Apron (0-4) Regular Pants (0-4) Non Slip Shoes (0-4) Suspicious Sausage Necklace (0-4) Raw Slab of Meat (0-4) |rare = Forest Pendant (20)}} Gordon Ramsay Bolton is the first titan, unlocked after beating boss 58 (Spiky Haired Guy). Gordon Ramsay (also known as "Chef Rude") is a chef who is best known for his role in the Chef Excellence series, where he is one of Chef Ineptitude's three Dark Lieutenants, but has had lesser-known roles in Kitchen Nightmares and Hell's Kitchen. Armed with an assortment of cutting implements and an infinite reservoir of expletive-laden insults, Ramsay serves as a good challenge for players fresh out of boss 58. Fighting Gordon, like all Titans, will get stronger over time. He also has a stacking bleed attack, meaning he will kill you much faster the later the fight goes. This usually becomes critical when he is below 120,000 HP (yellow health bar). You should likely be near full health at that point, and have your skill cooldowns ready. The fight itself may be long or even frustrating, as most of the times you fail, you will fail at the very end. Some people may consider being worth grinding a few days in Advanced Training to be able to defeat GRB (Gordon), as it permanently unlocks NGU menu and Wandoos 98, if you don't have it already. Gordon will also drop a huge amount of gold, (about 15x more than the last area) making your Broken Time Machine and Augmentations much more efficient. Remember to use your skill wisely, as you might want to use only some of them at a time, so you're never totally vulnerable: using all Buffs, Block and Parry at once might not always be the best option, and early in the fight defensive skills may not be necessary at all. * Recommended Stats to Defeat Titan: * Titan Skills: ** Paralyze (1/7 chance, disables use of moves and Idle Mode, as well as pausing move cooldowns. Lasts 4 seconds, or two attacks from Ramsay. If there have been fewer than 10 attacks since the last Paralyze, a basic attack is performed instead.) ** Bleed (2/7 chance, Gordon Ramsay hacks your limbs with his cleaver and causes you to bleed, reducing your HP Regen for the duration of the fight. This effect stacks infinitely and can push your HP Regen into the negatives, causing you to lose health gradually.) ** Power Attack (2/7 chance, deals double damage) Loot * Gold - * Exp 35 * AP 10 * A Number lvl 0 (guaranteed) * GRB (set) - guaranteed one of: ** Chef's Hat lvl 0 ** Chef's Apron lvl 0 ** Regular Pants lvl 0 ** Non Slip Shoes lvl 0 ** Bloody Cleaver lvl 0 * GRB (set) - 50% base chance for one of: ** Chef's Hat lvl 0-2 ** Chef's Apron lvl 0-2 ** Regular Pants lvl 0-2 ** Non Slip Shoes lvl 0-2 ** Bloody Cleaver lvl 0-2 * Chef's Hat lvl 0-4 (15% base chance) * Chef's Apron lvl 0-4 (15% base chance) * Regular Pants lvl 0-4 (15% base chance) * Non Slip Shoes lvl 0-4 (15% base chance) * Bloody Cleaver lvl 0-4 (15% base chance) * Suspicious Sausage Necklace lvl 0-4 (15% base chance) * Raw Slab of Meat lvl 0-4 (15% base chance) * Forest Pendant lvl 20No Rebirth Challenge reward bonus level does not apply (10% base chance) * A busted copy of Wandoos 98 - guaranteed, 20% base chance for lvl 2-4, 80% for lvl 1 Category:Titan